With the increasing use of smaller mobile computing devices, there is an increasing demand for sharing of information between such devices. Many modern mobile computing devices or personal digital assistants (PDAs) provide content sharing techniques (e.g., via Bluetooth) such that information (e.g., photos, files, schedules) can be shared between devices and therefore, between the users of the devices. However, these content sharing techniques are strictly limited to merely sharing of the content and lack the necessary intelligence to, for example, integrate user preferences that can change the device behavior.